Spin The Bottle
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: What happens when a case is won and a group goes out for drinks... I can tell you what happpens it turns into a game of hard decissions, love and foolishness, a game of spin the bottle. EO Of course! 'M' for smut at the end. COMPLETE!
1. Spin the bottle

**Authors note - This idea has been floating around my head for sometime now so I thought I may aswell post it.**

**I don't own anything...sadly.**

**I hope you like...**

* * *

"We won!" Casey called as she walked through the doors of the squad room.

"Congratulations Casey." Elliot sighed wearily.

"Jesus Elliot, you scared me with your enthusiasm. Calm down for a second." Casey replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Case, heavy work load." Elliot yawned.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she returned from going to the ladies.

"We won!" Casey replied grinning.

"Oh, nice work Case." Olivia sat on the edge of Elliot's desk and frowned at him.

"Are you alive, Stabler?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah; I'm alive." Elliot said rubbing his eyes.

"You should get some sleep." Olivia sighed.

"Ah, Hello! We're not going to bed. We're going out for celebratory drinks." Casey answered before Elliot, "It's Friday night and it's five-thirty and I've just won a case – we're going out for drinks. Fin, Munch, are you guys coming?" Casey added.

"I'm game if you are." Munch replied, nodding to fin.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Fin replied; standing and grabbing his jacket.

"I'll check if Cragen's coming." Casey walked through the squad room and disappeared into Cragen's office.

"C'mon Elliot, you heard Casey, she wants to celebrate. Just stay for one drink." Olivia gave Elliot a small smile.

How could he resist?

"Okay, fine. But only one." Elliot resigned to Olivia.

All four detectives stood and grabbed their various belongings as Casey returned from Cragen's office.

"He's not coming." Casey said simply.

They all nodded and headed for the little green "exit" sign hanging above the doors.

**20 minutes later.**

All five of them walked into the bar and found a small table. They each took a seat and thought about their drinks.

"First round is on me. Beers all round?" Casey asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Casey stood and walked toward the bar.

Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin sat and talked about their recent cases as they waited for their beers.

"I'll go help Casey." Munch stood and walked over to the bar and waited next to Casey.

"Man, he has it bad for her." Fin grinned.

"Tell me about it." Olivia agreed.

Elliot just shook his head and smiled.

"Isn't it sad she can't see it." Olivia sighed.

"Not as bad as when everyone can see it except the two people that everyone believes should be together." Fin attempted to hint.

"Yeah, like on "Grey's Anatomy"." Elliot grinned.

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. Maureen keeps filling me in on what's happened."

Fin let out a small laugh and shook his head.

_Man, are they clueless._

Casey and Munch soon returned with the beers and the drinking began. They laughed and joked and as soon as round one was finished Fin was up and buying round two.

"I better head home." Elliot sighed.

"No stay Elliot." Olivia pleaded. "Is it really going to make a difference if you're not at your empty apartment for an extra two hours?"

"I guess you're right." Elliot shrugged sitting back down.

"Awesome." Casey added.

Fin soon came back with round two and the same process as round one commenced.

After twenty minutes they had finished their second round so now it was Olivia's turn to get the drinks.

"Who wants shots?" Olivia asked.

"Definitely." Casey grinned.

The boys just kind of grumbled.

"Okay, so that's shots all round/" Olivia grinned back.

She went to the bar and brought ten shots: five vodka and five whiskeys. She brought them back to the table and sat down.

"Okay, let's see who can down them both the fastest." Olivia said.

They all nodded.

"Ready"

Everyone took hold of a shot glass.

"Set"

All glasses were raised slightly.

"Go!"

Each person quickly inhaled the alcohol; one shot after the other.

"I win!" Munch yelled.

They all gave Munch a questioning look.

"Yeah, that's right: Mr. Conspiracy won." He said coolly.

"I came second." Olivia didn't know whether it was true or not but she decided to claim the title as her own.

"Third." Casey chorused.

"Forth." Fin called.

"I guess that means I suck then." Elliot grinned.

"Aww, poor widdle Ewiot!" Olivia teased, "Don't worry baby, you know you're the best shot." She laughed at her own joke.

Fin and Munch just shook their heads.

"I guess this means it's my round." Elliot said as he stood.

"Guess it does." Olivia grinned.

"Hey Elliot, this time bring one of the beer bottles back." Casey had a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

"Okay…" Elliot walked over to the bar and brought five beers back.

"I don't think so." Said Munch, pushing his away.

"Fine by me." Said Casey who took Munch's beer as well as her own.

Casey gulped down about half the beer before she pulled the glass away from her lips.

"Hey! Give me some!" Olivia grinned, snatching the glass out of Casey's hand and finishing it off.

"Sculling comp!!" Elliot called, "Between the two ladies.

"You're on!" Both Olivia and Casey said in unison.

"Okay, ready…set…go!" Elliot shouted.

Both Casey and Olivia put their glasses to their lips and sculled, Casey missing slightly and dribble some of the beer down her blouse. They quickly finished, each wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

"Who won?!" They both asked.

"I proclaim Liv the winner!" Fin said, puling Olivia's hand into the air.

"Oh well, you win some you loose some." Sighed Casey.

"Hey Case, why'd you want the bottle?" Munch asked, all of a sudden remembering it.

"Ah, well my friends, we are going to play a little name by the game of spin the bottle." Casey grinned.

"Don't you mean a game by the name _of spin the bottle_?" Munch corrected.

"Whatever Munch." Casey laughed, "Who's going first?"

Everyone mumbled something and fidgeted with their glasses.

"Fine, I'll go first." Casey sighed, placing the beer bottle on the table and spinning it.

The bottle slowly came to a stop on Fin.

"Come here Fin!" Casey placed a light kiss on his lips then pulled away, "Your go."

"Okay." Fin span the bottle, almost sending it flying. It came to a stop on Olivia who grinned.

"Liv; baby girl." Fin gave Olivia a quick kiss then handed her the bottle.

Olivia span it. Everyone stopped. Each hoping it would land on Elliot…but when it stopped on Munch they all let go of the breath they were holding.

Munch tapped his cheek and Olivia placed a small kiss there. Then Munch picked up the bottle.

When it landed on Elliot Munch couldn't help but be disappointed.

Everyone else thought it was hilarious and a roar of drunken laughter erupted from the lot of them.

"I'm not kissing him." Munch said coolly.

"Munch baby, show me some love!" Elliot grinned.

"No, just spin the damn bottle." Munch shoved the bottle at Elliot.

Elliot span the bottle and sat back is his seat. The whirring of the glass on the table seemed to deafen every other sound in the bar as it slowed to a stop, the neck of the bottle pointing to Olivia.

Casey grinned, Munch tried to conceal a smirk and Fin just laughed.

Olivia bit her lip as Elliot shifted in his seat.

Casey, Munch and Fin all held their breath as Elliot and Olivia moved closer.

They both paused slightly, only inches from the other, both contemplating the consequences, neither of them coming up with any in their slightly incompetent state.

Elliot delicately brushed Olivia's lips with his own. Her touch was one of heaven; neither of them able to resist the urge that had been plaguing them for years. Elliot pressed his lips onto Olivia's, slightly messaging her bottom lip with his tongue. Olivia could no longer use her lips to defend her mouth, letting Elliot tongue slip inside; the passion no longer contained to themselves. Elliot gently caressed Olivia's jaw with his fingertips, sending tingles cascading across her skin. Olivia touched Elliot's cheek, not wanting the contact to stop: she craved his touch.

She tasted like warm maple syrup with a hint of beer; all flavours coating his tongue.

He tasted like caramel coated strawberries; sending Olivia's mind into a tail spin.

When they finally broke apart they quickly straightened themselves up, avoiding the eyes of their friends, savoring the taste of each other.

The others were silent.

"So anyway." Casey broke the awkward silence.

"Err… I have to go." Elliot said, trying to sound normal.

"Um, me too." Olivia agreed.

Each of them stood and grabbed their coats.

"Bye." They each waved and left in different directions.

"Do you think they'll remember?" Casey asked.

"Not a chance." Munch sighed.

"Do you think we should tell them?" She asked.

"Don't know." Fin sighed as well, "Anyone up for anther round?"

* * *

**Authors note - Let me know if I should continue. I have some good ideas for this one.**

**Remember to review.**

**They make me smile.**

**Much love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


	2. Snap!

**Author's note:**

**So...**

**I got bored...and I was all like "twiddles thumbs" and then I thought, I'll go on the net...anyway, I opened my messages and what do I find? A new update from Ad Hominem Argument. I was totally spastically hyper and was all like "yay!!" So I decided because she is just friggen awesome and she updated her story which is the bomdigity that she could choose which story I updated and thus chapter 2 was ...born? I think "created" is a better word.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Ad Hominem Argument...if you didn't catch why then re-read the above.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look, smell, sound, taste, feel, write or eat like I own it? No.**

**Enjoy, my fine and fury friends...**

* * *

"Urgh," Olivia rubbed her head, "Ow…god, it's too early."

She checked her clock: 4:30am.

"Way too early." Olivia rolled over only to fall flat on her face, "Not good."

Olivia struggled to get up and into the shower.

---

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**_

"What the?" Elliot winced at the sound of his alarm, "Holy shit, my head!"

Elliot stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly got in the shower and began to get ready for work.

---

Olivia stepped out of the elevator as she threw back two Tylenol and took a sip of her water. Who ever thought of coming into work on a Saturday was insane but here she was. She had to finish some DD5's before Monday and she really didn't want to have to get up at five in the morning on a Sunday – that's worse.

She walked into the squad room only to spot Elliot sitting at his desk. Olivia had thought about the blur of the previous night's events and had only come up with just that – a blur. She decided to question Elliot on the matter. She knew she could trust him to let her know if she had ruined her reputation in any way.

"Hey Elliot." She sat down at her desk, placing her water by the mouse and setting her bag at her feet.

Elliot looked up from the folders in front of him to see a slightly hung over Olivia.

"Hey." He smirked, he was also obviously a little hung over as well but he showed it a lot less than she did.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Olivia asked.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Oh...uh, no reason. I was just wondering, that's all. You had a lot to drink." Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"You had more than me." Elliot grinned, "You and Casey finished off Munch's as well as your own."

"Are you saying I can't hold my liquor, Stabler?" Olivia asked in mock hurt.

"Only when assisted by someone else holding you up." Elliot smirked.

"And who would that someone be?" Olivia sat with her elbows resting on her desk.

"Me of course!" Elliot gave Olivia his "Stabler smile" which he only reserved for her.

"I'm glad." Olivia smiled warmly back.

Elliot got up from his desk and sat on the edge of Olivia's, "You know I'll always be there for you, right?" He asked in all seriousness.

"And I'll always be here for you." Olivia rested her hand on his knee.

"Thanks, Liv." Elliot gently cupped Olivia's cheek.

They both smiled at each other before the moment was interrupted by Casey barging in.

"Hang on, what's with all the sexual tension!?" Casey asked, startling both detectives and causing them to jump away from one another, "I thought you resolved some of that last night?"

"What?" Olivia and Elliot blurted out.

Casey grinned as she realised that neither of them remembered what had happened. She had drunk just has much as Olivia but she was able to hold her alcohol a lot better and had some recollection of the night and if it was correct; both detectives had released at least some of the pent up sexual tension between them.

"Oh, um. Don't worry." Casey smiled to herself. She was going to have to drop hints all day…or eventually tell Olivia at least.

Olivia could read Casey's face and she didn't like what she was seeing. If Olivia was right it meant that Casey knew something – presumably about the night before.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it." Casey turned on her heel and left.

"Did she actually come here for a reason?" Elliot asked.

"Probably." Olivia sighed.

"Oh well, I guess if it's important she'll come back."

"Mmm." Olivia hummed in agreement.

They worked steadily for another hour before Munch turned up.

"Hey guys, have fun last night?" Munch asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Uh – yeah…?"Olivia raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, it was good." Elliot agreed.

"Do you guys even remember what happened?" Munch asked eyeing them.

"Well…the most of it." Elliot admitted.

"No you don't." Munch shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Munch walked off to get some coffee.

_He knows something. He knows something we don't._ Olivia thought to herself.

The three of them continued to work through the day, exchanging few words. Neither Elliot's nor Olivia's heads had cleared by the afternoon and both were frustrated.

All of a sudden Olivia's computer made a "ping" noise.

Olivia opened the new message she received from Casey.

_Have you figured it out yet?_

Olivia replied to the e-mail.

_Figured what out?_

_**PING!**_

_Figured out what happened last night._

_No. Just tell me._

_**PING!**_

_Come by my office and I'll tell you. Come now._

Olivia quickly got up and excused her self from the room.

Once Olivia had left another "_**PING!**_" filled the room; this time from Much's computer.

_Tell Elliot, I'm telling Liv when she get's to my office._

Munch grinned after reading the message.

"Hey Elliot." Munch said; amusement plastered across his face.

---

"Hey Olivia." Casey smiled brightly as Olivia walked into her office.

"Hi…" Olivia was unsure about Casey as she sat down opposite her.

---

"There's something you should know…" Munch was trying to conceal his smile; trying being the operative word.

"What…"

---

"About last night…" Casey wanted to draw this out as much as possible.

"What about it, what happened?" Olivia had a feeling she knew what Casey was about to say and she didn't like it.

---

"Well, you know last night when we all got drunk." Munch's attempt and hiding his grin and failed miserably.

"Yeah, what happened?" Elliot asked, very aware of where this conversation was headed.

---

"Well, I thought you might know at least something about what happened but obviously you don't." Casey sighed.

"Spill Casey." Olivia frowned.

---

"It all started with a game of "spin the bottle"…" Munch rolled his eyes.

"And…"

---

"You know how I can get kind of childish when I'm drunk?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…What did you do Casey?" Olivia now had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Well, I sort of suggested that we play "spin the bottle" for a bit of fun and well…" Casey shifted in her chair.

"Casey…" Olivia said in her warning tone.

"It was Elliot's go…"

---

"It was your go Elliot and…"

----------

"You guys sort of kissed."

---

"What!?" Olivia was shocked, this couldn't be happening.

---

"You're funny Munch, really funny." Elliot half laughed nervously.

"I'm not kidding Elliot. You guy's kissed." Munch was grinning his head off.

---

"Seriously, Liv; you and Elliot kissed and it wasn't just one of those "you're my best friend and we playing spin the bottle so I'll just kiss you for fun" kisses. It wasn't even one of those "You're my best friend and I love you for it" kisses. This was one of those "I'm head-over-heels in love with you and I can't go another minute without your lips pressed on to mine because this is undying, forever going, sitting in rocking chairs, we're gonna grow old together, I'll always be yours, true love" kisses." Casey took a deep breath and let it go again, waiting for Olivia's reaction.

"What?" Olivia was dumbstruck.

"You guy's are in love Olivia." Casey sighed.

"Does Elliot know…about the kiss I mean."

"He should do by now." Casey was grinning at the way Olivia was so uncharacteristically flustered.

"Uh…Um…I-I-uh…I gotta go." Olivia quickly got up and left the office.

Olivia had to debate about whether to go straight home or to the precinct first. The precinct won – only because she left her keys in her bag which was currently under her desk.

---

"It was probably just a "you're my best friend" kiss. Nothing to get so psyched about." Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"No, Elliot. This was serious. I mean, you guys are in love for Christ's sake!!" Munch exclaimed.

"As if we are." Elliot tried to feign ignorance to a detective and it wasn't working very well.

"Elliot. Think about it: I know, you know, she knows, Casey knows, the whole damn precinct knows. Hell, the waitress at that bloody diner asked me the other day if you guy's were together!" Munch was exasperated to say the least.

"You know, I really need to get these DD5's done." Elliot turned back to his paper work and began filling out more reports…well, he was attempting to.

Eventually he gave up. He stood and started getting his things together. Elliot walked over the elevator and hit the "down" button. He leant against the wall and waited for the 'ding'. It came after about two minutes of waiting. Elliot turned only to walk straight into somebody.

"Oh fuck, sorry." Elliot stepped back again.

"No, no; my fault." Olivia rubbed her forehead where it collided with the man's chin.

"Err…Olivia?" Elliot avoided her eyes. He figured she already knew from Casey.

"Err…Elliot…Hi." Olivia shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

**Hahahahahahaha...**

**God, I love pissing people off.**

**If you would like to read more on the awkward conversation/feelings/awkwardness between our fine television/internetty friends then I suggest you review.**

**Lots of fuzzy love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**

**P.S. I'm seeing "Good Charlotte" live with my bestfriend in... 6 DAYS!!! Omg!! I'm so psyched!!**

**I seriously can't wait...sorry guys, I just had to gloat a bit!!**

**D**


	3. Twister

**Author's note - **

**I know it's been along time - two months or something but whatever. I finally have the last chapter.**

**To make up for lost time it gets really smutty - I mean 'really' as in 'extremely' smutty. Lol. Some might say I could continue with this but it's been bugging me that it's not complete so now you have nearly 2300 words of angst and whatever else to read through - 969 of those are just smut (gotta love word counter). I thought that was pretty funny. Anyway, here is the final and last ever installment of 'Spin The Bottle'.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahaha. If you actually thought I own them after reading this you'd have to be mad. I own absolutely nothing.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_ Elliot walked over the elevator and hit the "down" button. He leant against the wall and waited for the 'ding'. It came after about two minutes of waiting. Elliot turned only to walk straight into somebody._

_"Oh fuck, sorry." Elliot stepped back again._

_"No, no; my fault." Olivia rubbed her forehead where it collided with the man's chin._

_"Err…Olivia?" Elliot avoided her eyes. He figured she already knew from Casey._

_"Err…Elliot…Hi." Olivia shifted uncomfortably._

Olivia looked up and made sure she caught Elliot's eyes before speaking, "I think we need to talk."

One of the top five worst phrases in the English speaking world.

Elliot nodded, "I agree."

"My place, say seven?" Olivia asked.

"Okay." Elliot nodded again.

Both avoiding each others gaze as they headed in opposite directions as they tried to anticipate what might come of their meeting…so to speak.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Olivia could have sworn that Elliot had been sitting outside her building in his car because right on seven o'clock there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called out, smacking herself in the head for her stupidity.

He still replied.

"It's the milkman, who the hell do you think it is, Liv?" He threw in her name at the end – just incase she didn't guess.

Olivia pulled the door open and took in his appearance. He seemed relaxed but Elliot always looked relaxed…unless he was in a fit of anger.

"You gonna let me in or just stand there all night?" Elliot asked, smirking slightly.

Olivia pushed her self off the door jamb and turned to walk inside; giving Elliot a good view of her black cotton short, pale grey cameo clad self. Elliot quickly recovered and reminded his legs to take him forwards, closing the door behind himself.

"Go sit down, you want a beer?" Olivia called from the kitchen.

"I'd love one." Elliot realised he had the wrong choice of words but he'd said them now.

He walked into her living room and sat down on the edge of her couch, surrounded by her cushions and comforted by her blanket draped over the back. He was beginning to feel the butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

Olivia walked into the room, carrying two beers and a glass, "I wasn't sure if you prefer drinking from a glass." She admitted awkwardly.

"Bottle's fine." Elliot said, taking a beer from her.

Olivia flopped onto the couch next to him and dumped the glass onto her coffee table before taking a sip from her already de-lidified beer.

Elliot followed suit, but instead, took a larger gulp before setting his beer to sit on his thigh.

"About the other night…" Olivia began, "Do you have any recollection? At all?"

Elliot contemplated the outcome of both responses:

"Yes, I remember everything." He'd say.

"Why the hell would you take advantage of me like that? I hate you. I never want to be your partner again." Is pretty much what she'd say.

Then again;

"No, I don't remember anything." He'd say.

"Oh, okay, neither do I. How about we just pretend it never happened?" She'd say.

Either way, he wasn't going to be able to have a repeat of the night before. Upon this revelation he made a choice: He opted for the truth.

"Bits." He replied.

"What bits?" Olivia asked as she chewed on her lip, praying they were thinking along the same line, hoping that their close partnership had brought some kind telekinetic skill with its growth.

"Drinking, and getting drunk and some other stuff…" He trailed off.

"What other stuff?" Olivia asked, now surprised that her teeth hadn't drawn blood yet.

"Kissing you."

At least he hadn't said it was a mistake.

"Casey…and I…Well, she told me and I started to recollect some things and well…" Olivia furrowed her brow in thought, "She said I was in love with you as well as mentioning something about fireworks and rocking chairs."

"Munch said something similar…about the whole love thing…and sparks flying or whatever you know, this is Munch, born conspritualist and all around pain in the arse. What does he know?" Elliot huffed as his thoughts ran into each other.

Olivia was about to reply with Casey think the same thing when a better idea came into her head, "maybe we should test his theory…prove him wrong. I mean," Olivia paused trying to think of what she wanted to say, "If there's nothing there we can just leave it at a stupid game that our stupid lawyer friend started. Agreed?"

Elliot nodded, "But what if they're right?" He asked.

"They won't be." Olivia replied.

"Ahh…okay then."

Elliot and Olivia turned to face each other, now each with one knee bent on the couch, foot touching the inside of their thighs and opposite foot sitting flat on the ground. They both shuffled forwards until they were as close as they could get. Olivia was now sitting as best her legs would fit while remaining in her same position in the awkward triangle Elliot's legs had created.

The inevitable was drawing closer and as each millisecond passed another butterfly joined the group that had claimed residency in each of the detectives' stomachs.

"How should we…" Elliot trailed off as each of them drew closer to the other, "…do…"

"…this…" Olivia murmured as she closed her eyes, their lips now only mere centimeters from each other.

Elliot closed the gap, gently fusing his lips to hers with a hint of the passion that they both felt for each other. They stayed softly manipulating each others' lips for several moments until the situation nudged them towards taking a breath. They pulled away from each other slowly, still close enough to feel each others breath as they gulped air into their lungs, the idea that the kiss had just happened leaving them breathless more so than the act of kissing the each other it's self…although that was quite a thrill.

They each kept their eyes closed, afraid of what they might see in the others, afraid of what they'd see in the reflection. It was Elliot who spoke first, snapping the silent tension which had filled the room.

"Maybe we should try that again…just in case." He murmured, now looking up.

Olivia felt his actions and lifted her head also.

His eyes were glazed over in desire, his lips slightly swollen from their duel of passion. His skin had the slightest flush which pooled more so in his cheeks. And back to his eyes, now clouded with emotion he wasn't quite ready to reveal.

She was sure her features mirrored his.

"Probably shouldn't." She breathed, her body showed every sign of disagreeing with her mouth.

"Probably." Elliot pressed his lips back onto hers with more force this time.

Their battle was fueled with fire, each feeling it pass through their bodies and explode in their mouths. More ferocious now, because this time it's duel to the death, winner takes all.

Elliot's hand fisted in her hair and held her in place as hers reached up to cup his face. Olivia braced herself with her other hand pressed against his chest, her nails digging in slightly. Elliot ran his tongue along her lips asking for access, ridding them off any gloss or taste of beer that might have remained after their previous kiss. Olivia gladly granted his request, letting her own tongue run along his teeth as his licked out her mouth, touching each crevice at least once, leaving no place forgotten. His efforts elicited a moan from somewhere deep within her as she struggled not to collapse onto him. Instead, she moved herself to straddle him, never once breaking the contact that their mouths fought for.

Olivia's hips rocked gently against his as he moved his hand under her shirt, gently running across her back, causing a shiver from her. Elliot's other hand moved to her hips, just resting there while drawing light circles. Olivia could feel her body flushing and breaking out in goose bumps at his touch, her arousal evident in the dampness of her panties and her nipples pulling tight against the fabric of her cami. Elliot felt this as she brushed up against him, letting his erection rub against her core. Olivia moaned into his mouth again at the friction. Elliot moved his hand around to her front and gently massaged her breast, quickly realizing there was no bra to remove at the feel of her soft flesh in his palm. Olivia finally broke the contact their lips had, moaning as she arched into his touch, "Oh god, El." She mumbled.

Elliot relished in the husky quality her voice had taken on as she moaned his name. He brushed his thumb over her nipple lightly as he dipped his head and sucked and nipped at the other through the grey fabric. Olivia moaned again; not quite able to form a coherent thought as she involuntarily bucked against him, earning the same reaction from Elliot as well.

Olivia gasped at the quick contact, letting her eye lids flutter as she arched again, "Ellllliot…" Olivia moaned again.

She leant her head forward, resting against his neck, kissing him ever so lightly. Elliot brushed his thumb over her nipple again, feeling her teeth sink into his shoulder. She bucked against him again, more forcefully this time. He could feel the heat from her as his own arousal tugged against the fabric of his very loathed slacks.

"Bedroom?" Elliot mumbled as she began rocking her hips again.

"N-no time." Olivia's head was clouded at the closeness of her peak, finding it hard to concentrate on anything than the other hard thing.

She bucked against him again as if to prove her point. Elliot nodded slightly against her neck as he shifted the hand resting on her hips to her stomach, ever so slowly sliding his hand down the front of her shorts, making her tingle in anticipation. His fingers brushed against her sweet spot before pressing onto it and blowing her apart.

"Ohhhhh…god!!" Olivia screamed as her body convulsed over him, throwing back her head and calling out, "Ohhhh god…Ellliot!!"

Elliot started to feel the pressure mounting as he watched Olivia, as well as her hand slipping into his slacks as well as his boxer briefs. He moans at the contact she has on him, his own hand back to kneading her breast as the other slips into her shorts once again. He slides one finger into her as she rubs him up and down. He can already feel her walls clenching as he adds another finger, watching her eyes spring open and dilate.

"God, Liv." Elliot half mumbles as she begins to ride his hand, all the while still stroking him.

His fingers fumble with her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples as he feels the edge incredibly close. He can feel that she's close too and adds another finger.

"Oh my god, Elliot!!" She cries out and picks up her pace on everything. She struggles to hold out for him as she moves.

She feels him harden even more so as she sucks on his neck. Now knowing that's the key, she begins to nibble and bite.

"God, Olivia!!" Elliot moans.

Both their breathing is becoming ragged and shallow as they try to hold out for the other. Elliot knows somewhere in the clouded recesses of his mind that she's stubborn and adds his thumb gently against her sweetness and she's gone.

They hit their peaks at the same time, both calling out to each other loud enough for Olivia's as well as Elliot's neighbours to hear.

She collapses against him in an effort to store some sort of energy to move…eventually. Elliot falls back against the couch before leaning in and exchanging a chaste kiss with Olivia, "I love you." He murmurs, "They were right and I love you."

"I know they were right, I love you too." She sighs as she rests her head on his chest.

"We probably shouldn't have done that." Elliot smiled lightly as he slowly recalled her words from before.

"Probably." She whispered.

Elliot could feel her smiling against him.

"We probably shouldn't have said that." He whispered as well.

"Probably." She replied.

"Remind me to thank Casey later." Elliot closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"You can thank her for me too." Olivia mumbled.

"I love you." He whispered again.

"I love you too." She whispered back, as they let sleep gently take their bodies captive to a dream they couldn't wait to wake up to.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Good final chapter? I thought so. Lots of smut as well as a nice fluffy ending - you can't go wrong.**

**I'm actually very annoyed because I had to change the rating otherwise I might get bashed or something. Lol. Oh well, it's my first 'M' story - it was bound to happen.**

**Anyway, it was fun while it lasted and hopefully you'll drop a review saying something about my immaturity towards the whole '969 words' thing or yours for a matter-of-fact. I know, you're all pissing yourselves laughing at the irony of it. For those wondering that is actually the genuine amount of words that are smut. I thought it was priceless.**

**Hoped you liked it!!**

**I must love you and leave you,**

**Kisses and hugs,**

**Curses...**


End file.
